Angila
|Race = Slug-jin |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Lord Slug's clan |FamConnect = Lord Slug (boss) Wings (comrade) Medamatcha (comrade) Gyoshu (comrade) Kakuja (comrade) Commander Zeeun (comrade) }} is one of Lord Slug's henchmen who appears in the film Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Appearance Angila is a tall, fairly good looking man with blue skin and shaggy blonde hair, he also has horns and is dressed in Ancient Greek style clothes. On the original cover of Lord Slug, Angila's clothing is red instead of blue, and rather than blue, his skin pigment is a light green. Personality Angila bears a little resemblance and is highly modeled after Zarbon, one of Frieza's top henchmen, in terms of appearance and charisma. His personality is like Zarbon's, plus he is arrogant and loves to taunt people. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Lord Slug'' Angila is the strongest henchman of Lord Slug. Like Piccolo and other Namekians, he is capable of expanding the length of his arms to unparalleled lengths. On Earth, Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, and three other soldiers locate the Dragon Balls for Lord Slug in less than one hour, with Angila killing a man in a small village to get the Three-Star ball. Later, after Piccolo executes Wings and comes to rescue Gohan from Medamatcha, Angila grabs him. But Angila is lifted into the sky by the Namekian as he tries to hold on to him. Piccolo manages to lose Angila in the chaos and shields Gohan from one of Medamatcha's attacks. After Goku furiously takes out Medamatcha, the enraged Angila fires a Mouth Energy Wave at Goku, only to have it deflected right back into his mouth, causing his head to explode, killing him. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – Angila and Medamatcha used this against Gohan and Piccolo. *'Evil Quasar' – A Mouth Energy Wave technique. Angila fires it at Goku after Medamatcha's death. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Mystic Attack' – The ability to extend the length of one's arms. Transformations Majin Angila Majin Angila is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Slug mission. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Angila made his video game debut in Dragon Ball Heroes. He also appears as a boss character in Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Keiichi Nanba *Funimation dub: John Burgmeier *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mauro Eduardo Trivia *Angila is one of few henchmen in Dragon Ball films who is seen physically killing another person, as he can be seen taking a man's life for his Dragon Ball. He shares this trait with Bido who killed Doskoi in Bojack Unbound. *Angila, like the rest of Slug's minions, is named after the Andromeda galaxy.Supplemental Daizenshuu: TV Animation Part 3 Gallery See also *Angila (Collectibles) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Lord Slug's henchmen Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters